This invention relates to laser welding, and more particularly to apparatus for clamping an assembly of parts together preparatory to laser welding.
Laser welding is a well known technique that offers several advantages over conventional arc and other forms of welding. For example, the sharp focusing of a laser beam allows a concentration of energy capable of providing faster welding with less heat introduced into the product, whereby to minimize warping.
To illustrate, in the fabrication of hollow shelves for freeze drying and other processing equipment, laser welding permits use of thinner top and bottom metal plates welded to intermediate spacer bars arranged in the manner to provide a serpentine passageway for the circulation of heating and cooling liquids or gases. Thicker plates conventionally welded require straightening and polishing due to excessive warpage. This costly and time consuming procedure is minimized with laser welding. Furthermore, the use of thinner plates not only decrease the total weight of the shelf but also increases its thermal response. This in turn minimizes the energy and time required to heat or cool the shelf and the product supported on the shelf.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art apparatus for holding an assembly of parts together in preparation for laser welding.